Keeping Warm
by Alphawolf6999
Summary: It's the dead of the night and one certain Tyler Blu Gunderson is keeping the beauty of Rio from her much needed sleep. Jewel is tired of Blu's incessant snoring, so she does things her way to quiet him up.


**Author's note: Something short and sweet I got bored and I am tired. Just for you guys. God be with you and enjoy. Amen.**

 _Proverbs 10:12King James Version (KJV)_

 _12 Hatred stirreth up strifes: but love covereth all sins._

 **Keeping Warm**

Silence was all that was heard in the dead of the night. Silence met with the sounds of Amazon tunes of bugs and nighttime bird ballads, and of course the traditional mix of Samba afar off in the city below. All that sweetness mixed with the obnoxious and grotesque snoring of one Tyler Blu Gunderson, the last known male of Spix Macaw species. And it just so happened that his incessant snoring was the cause of much disdain and discomfort from Jewel, the boyfriend of said nightly disturbance.

 _'How did that Linda girl ever get any sleep with Blu's nighttime foghorn going off every three seconds in the middle of the night. Uggghhh...,'_ Jewel thought to herself. She groaned in lament as she tried to get some form of sleep before the crack of dawn. Like that was going to happen.

Currently Jewel and Blu were both 'imprisoned', as she put it, inside the conservation center habitat. They had been there for roughly three weeks now and it nearly drove Jewel insane at that point. It was amazing she had such self control as not to knock her boyfriend upside the head to stop all his contuouis clumsiness. He truly epitomized the idea of Murphy's law, but for his sake and her's, she persevered through his calamitious routine, voraciously resisting the urge to do to knock some sense into him.

She was also itching dearly to be set free. Her being a natural free spirited bird she wanted desperately to fly and experience the greatest joys she knew. However, as fate would have it, one stupid bird cage changed all that and now she was stuck inside of habitat where she could hardly see the sun. She was just grateful that this was only for a few more weeks.

She sighed deeply, knowing she couldn't stop Blu. All she could do was get comfortable and try to fall asleep. Unfortunately restless eyes and stress kept her at alert and she now stuck with the predicament of how to get Blu to shut up.

Thankfully she managed to work up the nerve to put an end to the disturbing noises eminating from her mate by softly nudging Blu until she saw his eyes fluttering open and his jaw flap open wide for a yawn.

Blu rubbed his tired eyes with his wings and then looked over at his mate who was currently standing right next to him glaring down at him in frustration and an annoyed anger.

He gave her a perplexed look and said with another yawn, "Yeah Jewel? What is it? Is there a problem?"

Jewel rolled her eyes and said sharply, "Yeah Blu! There is a problem! I need you to please stop with this irritating snoring. I mean honestly it's amazing that half the jungle can sleep with you making all that noise."

Blu gave her a bashful look and blushed slightly in his embarrassment. He knew that he had had a snoring problem for quite some time. He just didn't realize it was really that bad. He just hoped he didn't disturb her slumber too much.

He apologized quickly saying, "I'm sorry Jewel. I've had that problem since I was a chick. I can't help it. It doesn't usually happen that often. I'm sorry."

Jewel rolled her eyes at her mates ramblings and just laid her head back down. She thought for a moment, pondering as to how and get comfortable for the night. Then an idea struck her. If he couldn't shut up then she would have to make him do so. And so she came up with a quick and simple plan sure to get him and her some well needed rest.

Without protest she promptly got up and move over closer to Blu. She slowly set herself down next to him and rolled over on her side. She could feel his eyes on her. Watching her drag every movement.

Without much warning for Blu she wrapped her wings around her lover in an attempt to warm herself up and snuggle with him. Although she was sure he was quite obviously baffled by this behavior she truly didn't care. All she cared about right now was sleep.

Blu's mind had decided to partake of the cup of embarrassment and started blushing farly hard due to the closeness the two shared. However as he was about to scooch away and ask why she snuggled up to him she quickly commanded him saying, "I'm cold Blu. Warm me up."

And being the gentlemen he was he was a little weary of handling his mate so physically. Plus he was still getting used to all this romance stuff. It was just so awkward for him and it even doubled his clumsiness. He just hoped his instinctual fear of her didn't suddenly kick in and make the poor boy get cold feet about the situation.

With nervousness he replied stuttering, "Ummm... Uhh. Ok Jewel. I can keep you warm if you like. I-I mean i-i-f th-that's what you want?"

Once again the the female blue macaw rolled her eyes and sighed. Not willing to press on she let out a yawn and closed her eyes. She whispered to him saying, "Good. Now please Blu... just shut up and hold me. I'm tired and just want some sleep. Ok?"

Blu nodded nervously in agreement and did as she had instructed. He slowly scooted closer to her and slowly but surely wrapped his wings around her voluptuous frame.

With his blush deepening by the second he tried furiously to hide his face from her closed eye gaze while at the same time trying to settle into somewhat of a sleeping position. However he quickly found himself in a state of deep rapture and comfort. He felt slightly empowered and pretty proud of himself for growing a spine for once and actually caring for his girl. It made him smile inwardly at himself. He felt as though it was like he was protecting her in a sense and providing her with the comfort, he figured, she deserved.

Jewel herself felt much the same. She was quickly enveloped by the warmth his body provided her and she tried as hastily as she could to find a position most comforting. Once she had found it she sighed in deep content. She felt slightly safer for some odd reason. Especially considering how much of a wimp her mate was. It just didn't seem to matter in that moment. All that mattered then and there was that they had eachother. If only for a time, it was the best feeling they knew and they truly did cherish it.

Jewel finally felt sleep try to claim her at long last, but just before she could acquire her blissful glory she heard the ever so faint sound of her mate's voice calling to her.

"Jewel?" whispered Blu.

"Yeah?" called out Jewel.

"Umm Jewel I just wanted to wish you good night OK. And umm tell you that uhh... I-." said Blu.

Jewel cut him off saying, "I know Blu. I love you too."

Blu smiled at her and chuckled never so slightly. He locked eyes with her for a minute, silently observing the wondrously beautiful mirrors of her soul. That's one of thing he loved most about her. Her beautiful eyes could steal any man's heart. It took his breathe away just thinking about it.

While Blu considered himself more of an average guy on looks his mate thought otherwise. Jewel didn't know why she loved him so dear. Perhaps it was that big brain of his that made him so logical that just wanted to make her claw her eyes out. But she couldn't help it when she fell so helplessly in love with that even bigger heart of his. It's what truly defined her love for him, even if she couldn't put a label on it. It was more wonderful than she could have ever dreamed about.

Both of them felt the spark of love in themselves, and they dared not waste it. Blu and Jewel slowly took time to close that ever so wide gap between their bodies, that in reality was only a few centimeters, and then seal it with a nice and long passionate kiss.

As they locked beaks they could think of nothing else but each other and the burning desire to fulfill the other's needs. They felt time slow down for a minute and they let their heart beat as one. In almost perfect unison the two carried out this act of passion and romance. It was so sweet yet ever so lovely. Both wouldn't trade it for the world.

Both parted the other after nearly a minute of mind blowing bliss. Jewel felt so satisfied at the sinply gesture and even more so at Blu unresticted return of it. Before she could thank him for her fuffillment Blu stole any chance of silence between them and said to his beloved, "I love you Jewel. Goodnight...my love."

Jewel was touched at his words and cherished each one the retreated from his mouth. She wrapped her wings even tighter around him and nuzzled her head into his soft chest feathers. She lost herself in the feeling and didn't even notice her mate wrap his wings around her too keeping her even more warm. Both relished the feeling of joy and silently sighed with content.

Blu and Jewel soon found themselves unable to fend off the creeping power of sleep. With no energy left to stay awake they drifted off into a land much more pleasant in the hidden realm of the mind. Their dreams that night being filled only with the thoughts of the other.

With patience and tenderness the too found the warmth in body and soul they so deeply desired in the other. Letting love carry them into the night of rest.

 **Author's Note: Well hello again guys. I'm back. Here's another love story for y'all to enjoy. I hope y'all find the message trying to send in here. This one's bears that sweet meaning of loving these simply pleasures. And btw if anyone wants me to do a story just PM me and I see what I can do. Have a good day all and God bless. Amen.**


End file.
